nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Zant
Zant, is the secondary antagonist of the Wii, and GameCube video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, as well as it's Wii U HD remake. He is also known as the Usurper King. Prior to the events of the game, Zant took the throne from Midna in the Twilight Realm. His entire body is covered and you only see his face revealed near the end of the game. Despite his menacing look, he's rather childish at times and isn't the primary antagonist; that role being played by Ganondorf. In fact, Zant is considered one of Ganon's minions. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' .]] In the game, Zant is a peasant in the Twilight Realm who wishes that he were the king and the ruler of the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf after being exiled to the Twilight Realm appears near Zant like a God. Ganondorf promises Zant that he can make Zant become the ruler of the Twilight Realm. By giving Ganondorf's powers to Zant, Zant became powerful and overthrew the Kingdom of the Twilight Realm. Zant then steals the fused shadows from Midna and leaves her to die in the Light World but not until after using his Ally King Bulblin turns the Light World to dark starting with Hyrule Castle. Later, finding out that Midna has lived and has brought together many of the fused shadows he had placed to try to keep the Light World in darkness he confronts her leaving her weak and helpless with Wolf Link. Then, splitting with Ganondorf Zant travels back to the Twilight Realm while ressurecting Stallord and destroying the Twilight Mirror. He then lays in wake in side the Twilight Realm as Ganondorf begins his attack upon Hyrule Castle starting by putting a protective field around Hyrule Castle immediately after they parted their ways. Zant is finally killed by Midna who uses the fused shadows power to kill him. He is though later seen at Ganondorf's death cracking his neck as though somehow he may have been partly the cause of Ganondorf's death. ''Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Zant appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and sticker. His sticker increased weapon attacks by 7. Trophy Description *"The self-proclaimed king of twilight. Zant is the ringleader scheming to cover Hyrule in twilight. Zant long served under the royal family of the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf grants great power to Zant in exchange for his allegince, and Zant makes it his ultimate goal to become the supreme leader of both light and dark." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U He also appeared as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy Description version.]] *NA: "A strange voice, creepy movements, and eccentric attacks-everything about Zant is unnerving and odd! The self-proclaimed king of the Twilight Realm, he seeks to unite both light and dark into one world for him to rule. Now if only he could deal with that pesky Link fellow..." *EU: "Empowered by Ganondorf's dark magic, Zant becomes the de facto ruler of the Twilight Realm. With his deranged screeches, freakish movements and eccentric attacks, Zant is certainly an unnerving opponent to battle. He plans to cover the world of light in darkness. If only Link would just stay out of his way..." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Zant is featured as an Attack type Primary Spirit with an Advanced rank and one open slot for support spirits. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series As a playable character Zant is a playable character in the two "Hyrule Warriors" series, he is using a set of Scimitars as his main weapon,as well as the dark power he is using during the events of "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess". During the story During the story, Zant is seen guarding the gate of souls located inside the Palace of Twilight for Cia as well as serving as a boss for the level. He is later resurrected by Ganondorf along with Ghirahim to aid him in his quest to obtain the full Triforce. He is then tasked by Ganondorf to command his force within the Gerudo Desert where he is undone alongside Ghirahim by Princess Zelda and Link. Category:Bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Playable characters Category:Twili Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits